Sailor Earth
by Capt. Josh
Summary: Naru's life is turned upside down when Nephrite returns from death & reveals that she is the true guardian of Earth. expanding on the fan premise of Naru as Sailor Earth. Acting as a lead in for my Sailor V Fan Fiction. Rated K ...might float to T at times for sporadic language.
1. The Discovery

=== Toronto, Ont., Canada == 2005 ===

"I swear to god," She said, "I will bring you to justice." A woman in a silver catsuit said, "You can sure as hell try!" Then, a bolt of energy shot from the woman's hands towards the girl, who wore a suit similar to that of the legendary Senshi. The girl in the sailor suit quickly dodged the bolt & the scene freezes.

Hi! I'm Naru. That girl in the Sailor suit, that's me. Strange isn't it? Well, the story on that is even stranger than what I'm dealing with. Wondering what planet I protect? It's Earth. Yes, Earth. This Earth. The pretty blue marble. Now, before you all go on a rant and say, 'Mamoru Chiba is the true guardian of Earth!' Yeah, well there's a story behind that & its kind of a heart-breaker, but let's not focus on that right now. Let's go back to about 1995...ish when all of this started.

=== Juban, Jpn. == 1995 ===

Let's see...It was around the start of summer break in '95. It was the first time in about 8 or so months that I got to hang out with Usagi, my best friend. She was always busy with her friends. I didn't resent her one bit for it. It just felt...lonely without her around & I was still hurting from the loss of Nephrite, the only man that I truly loved. Even to this day, its like a dagger is stuck in my heart and I tried to move on with Umino, but i was still hurting.

We were having lunch. Usa with her usual eats and I myself wasn't feeling all that hungry. Just sitting there with a tea, siring and poking it with a spoon. "You're still hung up on him," my dear friend asked, "aren't ya?" I sighed and said, "Ya. I miss him so much! When I'm out with Unimo, I think of Nephrite. It's not just with him, it is all the time. I close my eyes and see that moment when he was killed." Uasgi put down her fork and said, "You have to know that his death wasn't your fault."

I looked up at her and said, "How...how would you know this?" Usagi smiled cautiously and said, "I...uh...well..." She quickly stuffed a forkfull of dumplings in her gob. She was going to tell me something, but dodged it like a pro. I sipped my tea and asked, "How are the studies going?" Usa gulped down a mouthful of soda and said, "Better when you have the highest ranked student in the nation helping you out. You should come to one of our study sessions. It might get your mind off of him."

I shook my head and said, "Unimo's helping me out, so I should be fine." Usagi finished her lunch, then got up and said, "Meet me tomorrow at Hikawa Shrine. I'd like to do something for you that might put your mind at ease." I gave her a nervous mile and said, "Sure, not a problem." She left, but I stayed, feeling a pang of sadness wash over me. I finished my tea and ordered a burger for the road, which for me, is quite unusual. I guess I'm starting to pick some of Usa's habits.

The next morning, I got up, got ready and went to the shrine. It was a beautiful place. Perfect for quiet contemplation. A shrine maiden approached and said, "You must be Naru. Usagi said you'd be coming." I looked at the black-haired girl and said, "Rei, isn't it?" She just nodded and said, "We all have secrets that we need to keep to ourselves." I confusingly said, "What...what do you mean?" Rei gave her a wry smile and said, "You'll see in due time."

Usagi and Mamoru walked up the steps behind me. I smiled at the both of them and said, "So this is the hunk that's been keeping you busy, eh?" Usa just nodded. "Naru, this Chiba Mamoru." Mamoru nodded his head as a greeting to me and said, "Usako told me about you wanting to see an old lover again?" I nervously nodded and said, "It's been god knows how long. My heart was in pieces when he died in my hands. I just haven't been the same since then." Mamoru nodded and said kindly, "I know." He proceeded to pull out a stone from his pocket. "I don't often do this, but Usako convinced me that this was a special situation," he said, then placing the stone on the ground. Mamoru then had a look of concentration about his face.

Suddenly, a cloud of smoke emanated from the stone and quickly dissolved to reveal a human-like form. It knelt and said, "You wish my counsel, my prince?" Mamoru shook his head and simply pointed at me. It turned and looked at me. "Naru?" it said. It was Nephrite! I couldn't believe my eyes. A wave of many emotions washed over me as I looked at what I thought was the ghost of the man I loved! I ran to him and held him in an embrace that was so long in the making. "I missed you so much!" I said with tears streaming down my face. "So have I, Naru," he said happily, "so have I."

We disentangled ourselves and I asked Mamoru, "How are you able to do this?" Mamoru simply said, "I have special powers. We all do." Usa stepped forward and said, "Recognise these buns from somewhere else?" I gave her a strange look and said, "I don't think-Wait...Sailor Moon?!" My jaw went slack. Usa smiled and said, "Yup. The pretty guardian in a sailor suit." I asked nervously, "You're not human are you?" Usa answered, "We are, silly! Our past lives reawakened in us some time ago. Mamoru here was the prince and guardian of earth millennia ago!" Nephrite interjected, "The second guardian." Both Mamoru & Usagi looked at him and said, "What?"

Nephrite looked at me and said, "You might want to take a seat, Naru." I shook my head and said, "I think I'm fine." He started on a long story. "This was about twenty years before you were born, my Prince," Nephrite said, "Earth had a Sailor Guardian and held the seed of this planet in her breast. If Pluto was the oldest, then Sailor Earth was second to her. She was a bit of a wild child with the youthful spirit of this planet in her hands. Shortly after you were born, my Prince, she saw the future of this planet in you and decided to go into a deep slumber to allow the transfer of Earth's star seed to take place without any harm to her or you, as extracting a star seed from a living host would kill that host. I was actually there when the transfer happened and something went wrong. I think we were ambushed by Beryl's mercenaries. We moved Sailor Earth to the Ethereal Chamber, which was a sacred resting place on earth used to house the spirits of our greatest leaders."

"Beryl searched for the chamber," he continued, "but couldn't find it. She settled for the four of us, the Four Kings. I was the most resistant to her powers, but had to cave. The rest...well, you know." Mamoru nodded and said, "So who is Sailor Earth?" Nephrite looked at me and said, "Its Naru." After that, I don't remember all that much, but i felt all the blood drain from my face and proceeded to fall flat on my back. So I'm Sailor Earth. Wow. I faintly heard nepherite say, "I told her to sit..." before I went out

I woke up about an hour later with a splitting headache. Nephrite took me into the shrine and laid me into a bed. "All of this is something of a shock to you," he asks, "Isn't it?" I nodded and said, "You think?" Nephrite smiled and said, "I kind of figured. It'll take some time to train-" I stopped him cold and said, "Wait a minute, I never agreed to undergo any transformation or anything! I'm just a normal girl, trying to live a normal life." Rei came in with a glass of water and some medicine for my headache. I looked at her and said, "Are you a part of al this?" Rei said, "Yes. We all were normal girls before we met Luna, then the game changed." I nodded and said, "How did you cope?" Rei smiled and said, "We continued living our lives until we were needed." I just smiled, took the medicine and said, "Thanks."

Nephrite looked deeply into my eyes and said, "You are the strongest, most kind hearted person that I've met. You took my cold, evil heart at the time and turned it kind with your love. If you permit me, I would like to accompany you on this journey and help you realise your true power that is inside you." I put my hand on his face in a caring manner. "If it means being with you," I said, "then I'll do it. I would go through fire to be with you." I took Nephrite in a loving embrace and kissed him about the lips, then he helped me up and led me back outside. "When would you like to start training?" he asked. I thought for a moment and said, "I think the weekend would be good." Nephrite gave me that warm, handsome smile that swept me off my feet and said, "That sounds wonderful."

I went back home and had a nice dinner with Mama and helped her clean up the store. "I'm looking to open up another store," she said. I looked up from one of the display cases by the door and asked, "Where at? Akibono?" Mama said casually, "Toronto, Canada." I slowly looked up and said, "Toronto? You're kidding, right?" Mama smiled and said, "It won't be for another two years at best. I'm just looking into it to see if its feasible." I softly smiled and said, "I'm fine with that."

Once we finished cleaning, I decided to have mama meet Nephrite. The first thing Usagi said to me after I found out about my past life is to keep my identity safe, no matter who you talk to.


	2. Trial by Fire

So, it's been a couple of day since Nephrite dropped that, 'You're a Senshi,' bomb on me. I'm still trying to process it all in my head & I still do not have even the basic understanding of my past self. This is too much, way too fast. No matter what, Nephrite said he'll be there with me every step of the way.

I left home early this morning to grab breakfast at Parlor Crown. When I got there, Nephrite, who was now wearing his human look, and Usagi were there waiting. "Hi Usagi-chan!" I said. She smiled back and said, "Hey Naru-chan! We were expecting you to come here." I gave her a quizzical look and said, "Are you guys Psychic too?" Usagi said, "Rei's the only one of the nine of us that have psychic abilities." I sat with them, next to Nephrite and said, "How long did it take for you to get used to all of...this?" Usagi gave me a serious look & said, "Honestly, I'm not used to it yet. I still think I'm not prepared to take all this on. It was like a trial by fire." She took a sip of her tea and said, "We all agreed to keep you out of any fighting or incidents that might come up. I couldn't forgive myself if anything ever happened to you." Nephrite turned to me and said, "Naru, I want to start your training as soon as possible." He took a gulp of coffee as I said, "I'd like you to meet my mother."

Nephrite almost choked on his coffee & Usagi sprayed a gulp of tea all over the window. It seemed like they took this request as almost of a shock. "You're kidding," Usagi said to me, "right?" Nepherite said in the warmest tone, "I think that would be splendid, but we need a cover story. I can't just walk in and say, 'Hey! I'm a hunk of rock that was an accessory to the attempted destruction of the planet!' I don't think your Mom would be too keen on me after that." A beep came from Usagi's pocket. She took out a card-like thing, about the size of a calculator, pressed a button and started talking hurriedly. While she was 'working', myself and Nephrite started talking about this cover story for him.

"I was thinking," I said, "that you could be a college recruiter from Nagasaki, head-hunting for students." Nephrite shook his head. "No," he said, "It'd fall apart too quickly. What about a tennis coach looking for a prodigal student to groom for the next Olympics?" I nodded in agreement, "That sounds great! Now, who should I tell my mother is coming to dinner?" I saw a wry smile come across his face. "Masato Sanjouin," he said simply, "I'm pretty sure I can come up with the appropriate documents, since we have a super-" Usagi cut him off, saying, "There was an attack in the park. I gotta get going." She got up, slammed back her tea and said to Nephrite, "I'll get Ami-chan to print off an ID for you. Mamo-chan will be in touch when its ready." He nodded and said, "Be safe, Princess." Usagi then rushed out.

Masato looked at me with his deep, kind eyes and said, "This training is going to be intense. It's meant to harden the body against the toughest of enemies. Sailor Earth drew her powers from all the elements of this planet, from summoning great wind storms to calling forth a powerful blast of water whenever the need arises." I was taken aback with this. Doubts started to creep into my mind. How could I control the elements? This all was so confusing to me. I asked Masato concernedly, "Was she ever distant from people? I mean, I get this overwhelming feeling that she was, but it changed towards the end." Whoa...Where'd that come from? I'm starting to get flashes of memories that I never knew I had. "I'm not going to lie," Masato said, "she was, but towards the end, Sailor Earth befriended one person that proved that it was worthwhile to defend this planet." I took a sip of my tea and ask, "Who?"

He smiled and said, "A girl by the name of Velema. Died in a sudden attack from an unknown force, well before the Prince was born. Before you met her, Sailor Earth was cold, distant and from what I remember, extremely salty. Rubbing people the wrong way. She almost caused a fatal conflict between the Solar Planets. She didn't care for anyone or for the Silver Millennium to the point that she was, at one point, on Serenity's black list." I gave him a confused look and said, "So, you're telling me..." Masato said pointedly, "You were a bitch of the highest factor. Ass kicker, yes. One of earth's finest warriors, but you were the absolute meanest. When you met Velema, a girl about fourteen or so working at a small market selling jewelery. For some reason, it opened her heart and for about four years, you and her became very close. At the imperial ball, you asked to re-affirm your oath and take the oath of the Senshi. It was because of Velema that you were willing to give up your crystal."

I nodded slowly and said, "That much of a swing, eh?" He merely nodded. "So," I said, changing the subject, "what is your favorite food?" Masato said kindy, "Sushi, miso soup with noodles, crab rice. I have simple tastes." I smiled and said, "That seems pretty easy to make." Okay, I'm panicking inside now! I have no idea how to cook! When I tried to cook mama some broth, I nearly burned down the loft and the store! Thank god for Fire extinguishers. I have to call Usagi later for some help. "Okay," I said, slightly nervous, "is Saturday good for you?" Masato smiled and said, "Sounds good to me." I smiled back and said, "I shall see you then, love."

About an hour later I was home, on the phone with Usagi. "Let me put it this way," I said to her frankly, "I don't want to make Masato sick when he sips on his soup, or when he takes a bite of his rice." Usagi giggled a bit and said, "I'm the same way! I burn boiling water! How bad is that?!" I laughed and said, "I hear you. Do you know anyone-" Usagi cut me off, saying, "Makoto-chan might just be the one to help you. She is the best at cooking." I asked, "Really?" Usagi plainly said, "Yup. I can have her come over to show you how to cook those yummy dishes!" I smiled and said, "Thanks Usagi-chan!" She giggled and said, "No problem!"

About another half hour passed and I was cleaning the cases in the store when a very tall girl with brown hair, tied into a ponytail, walked into the store. Mama came up to her and said, "Welcome to Osa-p Jewelry! How can I help you today?" She said, "I'm just here to visit Naru-chan." I came up to her and said, "You must be Makoto." The tall girl said, "Yup. Usagi told me about your...er...problem." Mama butted in and said, "Wait, what problem?" I explained the situation to her the best i could, without letting on about the fact that I'm...well, you know.

She blinked and said, "Okay, I think I understand now. We'll be closing soon, but I can lock up for the night." I smiled and said, "Thanks Mama!" She smiled and said, "Any time." I lead Makoto to a back door that lead up to my apartment. "So," she said, "what's your setup?" I gave her a confused look and said, "Setup?" Makoto sighed and said, "Your kitchen setup. I have to know where everything is." I shrugged and said, "Right in here," pointing to a closed door. Makoto's eyes widened as she scanned the kitchen, which was a little untidy. "This will do just fine." Makoto said happily.

About three hours had passed and we were both tired. I had taken notes on how to cook some of the dishes I would make for Masato. We ate, then Makoto left saying, "This guardian thing isn't what its all cracked up to being. You will not have a normal life. Not now, not in the future, not ever. You are always in danger and keeping everyone out of danger. At least you can love normally...for now." My instincts were gnawing at me to say something, but for some reason, I never said a word. I sensed a smouldering hostility towards me, but she never showed it. I shrugged off the feelings as I tided up the kitchen, feeling excited for the date on Saturday.

Saturday rolls around and I'm working the morning shift at the store when I get a call from Usagi. "We need a hand down at Juuban shopping district! Monsters are everywhere!" I hang up and yell to ma, "Something's up with Usagi! I have to go see what's wrong." Mama yelled, "Don't be out too late!"

It took me twenty minutes to get to the shopping district and my god, it was full of monsters! Usagi noticed me and said, "Welcome to day one of your training!" Mars...or Rei was fighting off two creatures. "A little help," she said frantically, "would be appreciated!" At this point, seeing all this action made my legs go weak. I fell back on my bottom and started to panic a little. "I...I don't know what to do!" I whimpered. Suddenly, Nephrite appeared behind me and said, "Reach up towards the sky and ask for the powers to protect this planet." He helped me up and kissed me softly on the cheek. "Once you transform, everything should come back to you." I reached my fist to the sky and said, "Mother Earth, creator of everything, please grant me the powers to defend this planet once again in your name!" A thick bank of clouds suddenly roiled above me and a wind storm suddenly came in, almost knocking me over. Suddenly, a series of lightning bolts struck me. Charging my body and my soul with a power that seems familiar, but very distant. One last bolt lit me up like a light bulb and it transformed me. I now had a brown skirt, brown pumps with lacing up both my legs, and a brown bow with a matching sailor top with three stripes decorating it. I was Sailor Earth now and that...that felt pretty amazing!

Nephrite leaned into my ear and said, "Do you remember now?" I did. It came back to me in a muddy, muddled flash, but there was no time to sort out my feelings or thoughts. I turned to Nephrite and asked, "What are my powers?" He said quickly, "Manipulation of magnetic fields and control of the weather." I nodded and looked at a tourist display full of swords. I focused on the katana and had it bust through the glass. It was nothing for me to just have it float there in front of me, but I grabbed it and started to dispatch some of the monsters. "Jupiter!" I called out, "Lightning bolt coming your way!" She nodded and an antenna raised from her tiara...which for some reason, i did not find weird. I pointed to the sky and it instantly charged with a violent electric charge. A bolt shot from the sky and hit her antenna, shooting out in multiple arcs, striking each of the monsters with a bolt, evaporating them.

Usagi looked overwhelmed with monster. The other senshi gathered around me. Rei said, "I can take them out with Burning Mandala." I said, "We might have a cooked bunny if you're not careful." Minako spoke up and said, "What about the Love-me Chain?" I spoke up and said, "I have an idea. Venus, be ready with the chain, Mars, get ready to turn those monsters into ash. I'll get her out." Mercury said, "She's on a manhole cover?" "Yeah," I said, "just lift it up with her on it, yank her to safety and singe the monsters." Just then, Mercury noticed something that Sailor moon was about to do, then pulled out several pairs of ear plugs. "Stick them in your ears, girls!" she said. We all put the plugs in as I asked, "Why do you have-" Suddenly, I knew the answer. Sailor Moon started to bawl in her typical fashion. "Oh." I went as the cries turned to sonic waves, stunning the monsters. I rose the manhole cover up, Venus latched onto Moon and pulled her out and Mars Mandalaed the monsters. Moon immediately stopped crying and said, "Seriously? I had a handle-" Mars put a hand up and said, "YOU HAD A HANDLE ON NOTHING! You're getting your lil' cotton tail kicked while we were all-" Venus intervened and said, "Rei, stop it. At least we got rid of the monsters." I backed away to a bench and sat down. To say that I was trembling was an understatement.

Nephrite came over, sat next to me and said, "I'm surprised that you got a handle on your powers so soon." I said in a quivering, nervous voice, "I...I did not know that this much power could exist in a single human being. My mind is flooding with memories that I can't make any sense out of and I'm...I'm..." I started crying loudly. Suddenly, clouds started to form and a light rain started to fall. Nephrite smiled at me and said, "You know I'll be here for you." I took a breath and said, "I know. This is all to much for me." He hugged me and I felt better.

Afterwards, we all went to my apartment and had a huge dinner. All these memories that are floating in my head need to be sorted out, but for now, we dine with new friends.


End file.
